


Fathers vs. Daddies

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Straight Ben Hanscom, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie gets drunk. Ben makes sure he’s okay, and then he makes sure he doesn’t forget anything either.Oneshot/drabble





	Fathers vs. Daddies

“Okay.” Eddie Kaspbrak flushed slightly and crossed his arms. “I really wasn’t that drunk last night.” 

“You kissed Richie,” Ben said patiently. 

Eddie wasn’t impressed. “Yeah, so?”

He and Richie were practically dating now so it wasn’t even that weird. Or that unexpected either to be honest. 

“And then you told Bill his father privileges was revoked,” Ben tried not to laugh. He really did. “Because you found a new daddy.”

Oh boy. Eddie’s blushing intensified. 


End file.
